


The Mood Rekindled

by Rougescribe (MLGroves)



Series: Nalu Love Fest [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nudity, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Situations, the mood kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalu Love Fest: Lucy's embarrassment gets the best of her and Natsu shows her she has no reason to be ashamed when with him. Prompt: Shy. Sequel to M.L. Groves' "The Mood Kill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood Rekindled

“I'll show you pink dammit!”

 

Natsu's voice had been dangerous when he'd growled into Lucy's ear. The rumble had vibrated from his lips and traveled down until her legs quivered from the tone. She knew her laughter struck his pride somewhere. That giggling obsessively at the Guild may have cause him to react defensively, but how could she know he would do this? With eyes widestaring at Mirajane and Lisanna, Lucy stammered numbly- unsure of what to say.

 

He had left no time for the take-over sisters to react to his announcement. With burning fingers, he gripped Lucy's arm tightly and pulled her from the bar. It was bad enough that she laughed at him the moment his pants had dropped last night, but did she have to share her amusement with everyone else too?  
  
Stomping his feet along the floorboards, Natsu hardly noticed the smell of burnt wood entering his nostrils or the minor complaints from fellow guild members as he walked by. All he could focus on was the blonde squirming in his arms as he drug her through the Hall.

 

“Wai-.wait Natsu, I...” Lucy tried to reason with him, fingers clinging to his own as she tried to pry his warm hands off of her. He could feel the burn of her blush radiating, but it did little to curb his temper. “I wasn't going to tell the-”

 

“Not going to tell them?” The doors slammed behind them as he moved and his agitated voice only grew incredulous. “I don't care about that!”

 

This surprised the girl as her struggles finally ceased and she grew quiet. “.. Y...you don't?”

 

Choosing not to answer her, the Dragonslayer continued dragging her through the streets, uncaring if she complained or who witnessed. He held her tightly and his nostrils flared. He still remembered the night before. The laughter, the gentle caresses, her scent and the feel of her hair... it was a frustrating sort of pleasure that brought goose bumps along his skin. Taking her for the first time had been more than he could have imagined.

 

….. but she just had to take one look at him completely exposed to her and burst into giggles. Of course he was pink! All of his hair was pink. Freed had Green hair, she didn't laugh at that! As the thought of her thinking about another man's happy trail entered his mind, Natsu growled once more and his ire rose.

 

Oh she was going to get it...

 

Lucy couldn't stand the silence he was giving her. She could see the heat sizzling off his shoulders in the sunlight and his skin was practically steaming. Her wrist burned under his grip, but he still managed to keep his iron-tight hold gentle. Even aggravated, her partner could not hurt her. It would have been enough to soften her heart, but the tense set of his shoulders and intensity of his voice had jarred her.

 

Yet it excited her all the same. Last night had been amazing in more ways than she could count, despite how sore she had been that morning. A hot shower had eased the pain in her hips, if only a little and the marks he had left on her skin only served as proof to their activities. It was more than embarrassing when she had woken up, naked and locked within his arms. It had taken all of her flexibility to wriggle from the sleeping man's embrace just to escape to the bathroom.

 

She had intended to absorb the event: to mentally prepare herself for today- instead her mind had gripped onto the one thing that was just  _so Natsu_ and laugh hysterically about it. Of course his hair was pink everywhere. It matched his tan skin and led down his stomach in a manner far too enticing for her to handle.

 

Ashamed, she bowed her head and gnawed her lip. How could she look at him now, knowing how upset he had been by her actions? Had she given him the wrong idea? …. or did it make him regret?

 

Sensing her change of mood, Natsu halted in the street, ignoring the shouts of fishermen as they greeted them from the canal. He gazed at her with hard eyes and felt the frustration simmering just beneath his skin... and something else. She covered her face with her bangs and looked so... unlike Lucy that it made him snarl.

 

He didn't know what was going on in that head of hers, but he did know one thing- his Lucy should never look so unsure of herself. No matter what. Making a snap decision, the dragon slayer laced his fingers with hers and quickly pulled her to the door of her home. He'd use the window later.

 

“...Natsu?” The change of his routine jarred her from her thoughts and he smirked.

 

“Just get in.” He said simply, slamming the door shut behind them and leading her to her bedroom. Finally losing her unsure attitude, Lucy quickly returned to trying to release herself from him, but their entangled hands held fast.

 

“W-wait a minute-” She stammered, voice getting heated. “Just what do you think you're doing? Natsu, let go of me!”

 

Lucy was surprised when he listened, but she wasn't expecting the amount of force he used to toss her to the sheets of her bed. Shrieking as her body jostled the mattress, Lucy rolled to her back and pulled her hair from her eyes. Preparing to yell at Natsu- perhaps even kick him out- her voice died in her throat as she watched him very calmly toss his vest across the room.

 

“N...Natsu... what are you doing?” Her voice caught, eyes roving down the expanse of his chest before following the lines of his hips as his skin disappeared below his waist band. She gulped involuntarily as heat spread across her cheeks.

 

He didn't respond to her in words. Natsu locked his eyes with her, heat pooling in the depths of his dark irises even as his hands slowly unraveled his scarf before it joined his vest on the floor. Stretching as he moved, Lucy squeaked in response to his body expanding and contracting and he grinned wickedly.

 

Lucy couldn't decide where to look. His body was well-toned and the nicks in his skin from her fingernails were still left behind. Fearing she would set the bed on fire, she covered her face in her hands and groaned. Just.. what was he doing?

 

“Lucy.” His voice growled the moment she hid herself, coaxing and luring her back to watching him. “Don't look away.” Spreading her fingers, she quietly peeked at him and felt her mouth go dry just as his pants and underwear joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

 

He held such strength in his lithe body and his legs were just as tantalizing as the rest of him. The pink curls that lay nestled between his legs was just as mouth watering as the rest of him. Why had she been laughing at him again? Lucy couldn't remember, let alone think.

 

“Very good, Lucy,” his mischievous voice came out in a low purr as he sauntered toward her, “just keep watching.” He could have told her to stand on her head and spin in circles. She would have listened.

 

Licking her lips, she squeaked again when his strong hands gripped her own, lowering them from her face so he could rub his nose against hers, taking in her scent. He moved as if standing stark naked in front of her was natural, as if it was something he'd always do with her. It caused her heart to hammer and palpitate strangely and before she could think, her hands were reaching towards him.

 

She caught herself before her fingers could brush his skin. Before she could withdraw, Natsu gripped them tightly and fanned her hand across his chest, pressing her firmly against him. “It's weird to see you so shy, Lucy...” He said, smiling fondly. “Then again, you're always weird... so I guess it fits.”

 

Shaking her head, Lucy smiled, realizing she had been over thinking things. Why did she have to get embarrassed over last night? It was just Natsu- just him and her and she loved him. “Just shut up and kiss me.” She whispered.

 

Slanting his mouth over hers, Natsu bent her back onto the mattress, more than happy to oblige. He loved her too, after all. His growl turned into a pleased hum when she trailed her hands along his shoulders before pulling the hair on his scalp. Overpowering her, he pushed her down, burning fingers sizzling through the fabric of her clothes so he could see the flushed skin beneath. The signs of their lovemaking were still fresh and he branded each teeth mark with his fingers.

 

Lucy whimpered into his mouth in complaint only once, but her care for clothing was chased away by his calloused hands palming her breasts as he drank in her every sound. When Natsu released her, his hands grabbed hers once more, pulling them away as he held them above her head. 

 

“You know...” He said, eyes delving into hers with a piercing stare that never failed to make her shiver, “you don't have to hide yourself from me. Never from me. You're Lucy. That's all I care about.”

 

Touched beyond words, the blonde just nodded her head, pleading with him silently to finish what he started. Understanding, he draped his body atop hers and dragged his teeth down her neck and shoulders. Using one hand to burn the fabric of her shorts as the other still held her wrists captive. Worshiping her skin, he ground himself against her, groaned through his own pleasure and quietly whispered his adoration with butterfly kisses.

 

 

Lucy was near tears from emotion and her body wrung tight like a coiled spring by the time he finally sank into her, swallowing her loud moans and thrusting into her willing body with hard snaps of his hips. The bed creaked beneath them and the floor shuddered with their movements. Natsu sent her climbing to the skies even as he anchored her to the earth with his hard body.

 

When she cried out to her release, her legs were tight around him and sweat dripped from his forehead. Her body arched against him as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. She road out her pleasure with her hands still held in his while one pressed against her arched back, holding her against him even as his own pleasure took him. Shouting her name, he joined her in a high that left them breathless and fell a top her in an exhausted heap.

 

It was far too hot with him covering her, but Lucy held him close despite that. Catching her breath, she sighed, content and wondered how she could have ever doubted him in the first place. She kissed his cheek and prepared to apologize, but his own voice gave her pause as he chuckled and returned the kiss.

 

“...still going to laugh about my hair?” He asked with a cocky smile. Still too lost in this previous euphoria to be completely agitated, she smacked his shoulder lightly and giggled.

 

“I'm not apologizing if you're going to act like that.” She said petulantly, sticking her tongue out for emphasis. His laughed as his mouth found hers again in a slow dance. As they held each other close, slowly working themselves up to what may have ended in a second round, Lucy paused when she remembered how they had left the Guild.

 

“...Natsu... why didn't Happy come with us?” She asked between kisses, eyes suddenly wide.

 

Rising to his elbows, the Fire Dragonslayer raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “He probably figured it best not to follow I mean.. would you have really wanted him here?”

 

“Of course not!”Lucy hissed, “but Mirajane and Lisanna were left completely clueless to what was going on!”

 

Understanding dawned on him.”Oh...well... then he probably told them what we were up to.”

 

That's what she was afraid of. Groaning in embarrassment, Lucy grabbed for her closest pillow and covered her face. How was she going to go to the guild now?  _I am so screwed!_


End file.
